


hearts on ice

by okaypottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Ice Skating, M/M, Midnight dates, Slytherin, draco x harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: "I speak Parseltongue, not Troll."





	hearts on ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts).



> for the lovely @ununquadius ! happy (early) birthday. i love you and your fics w all my heart<3

Another cold gust of wind hitting his face made Draco shudder where he stood a few feet away from the edge of the now-frozen Black Lake. He pulled the sleeves of his green sweater over so that they were covering his frozen fingers and cursed himself for being in too much of a hurry to even think of grabbing something appropriate for the coldness of the December.

He looked at the sky, dotted with stars and just the moon casting a glow to his surroundings, not a single cloud. He sighed, _what a perfect night,_ then scowled, _if only he wasn't freezing his arse off._

He shoved his hand in his pajama pocket and took out the neatly folded parchment, a number of creases already formed because of the number of times he'd opened and closed it in the last six hours that he'd got it.

**_Meet me at the Lake at 9? :) - H_ **

Draco was pretty sure it'd been way past 9 since he'd arrived like an hour (more like, fifteen minutes) ago, but the brown-haired prat was nowhere to be seen. He scowled again, shoving it in his pocket, carelessly but not that much that it'd tear because _of course he's not so infatuated with his enemy-turned-friend-turned-to-something-more shut up pansy._

Still.

Draco was out, past curfew, mind you (not that any of it applies to the eight years, but still), wandless (how utterly convenient) freezing his butt off and Draco was gonna leave if he doesn't show up in five.

Four. Three. Two--

"Hey." The whisper was followed by arms wrapping around him from behind, and Draco went rigid before realizing the familiarity of the touch and practically melting against the warm chest pressed to his back.

"Potter," he breathes out, before whirling around and jabbing a finger on the said person's chest. Narrowed grey eyes met wide green ones and Draco falters for a second because _green_ before saying, "Where the _hell_ were you? I was almost sure you left me here to die of hypothermia!"

Harry- yes, it's been that for a while- made a face, before chuckling, "Aw, I find you too pretty to let you die." Draco sputtered, still not used to Harry throwing random compliments around although there'd been more than a handful in the mere two weeks they'd been together.

Face flushing, Draco instead questioned, "Where were you, Potter? There better be a damn good reason for why I'm out here freezing my arse off past curfew. And it better not involve snogging behind my back."

Harry laughed, hands finding home around the blond's waist before he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Draco's hand rested on Harry's forearms, eyes closed as he just _feels,_ and then there's no cold just the happily welcomed warmth, in and around him and when they finally parted, a content sigh escaped his lips.

He could feel Harry press their foreheads together, could feel his warm breath on his face as he whispered, "Trust me, Draco, there's no one else I'd be snogging than you."

Draco just hummed, inwardly admitting the statement to be true for his end also, and let out a yelp, jerking back, when Harry's hands moved passed the soft material of his sweater and pressed against the bare skin of his hips.

Not because he's never been touched there before (oh they've done a lot more than just _touch_ ) but because his hands were freaking _freezing_.

"Why are your hands so bloody cold?!" Draco did _not_ squeak, instead he glared at the brunette who was blinking owlishly, looking at his hands and then at the blond.

Then he rolles his eyes. "Oh come on, Draco. They're just a little bit --"

 _"A little bit,"_ Draco repeated, an incredulous expression on his face, "We're gonna get sick if we stay out. Speaking of which, what are we even doing here?"

That seemed to remind Harry of something because his eyebrows shot up and he grinned, before reaching behind him and out of seemingly nowhere, pulling out a pair od what looked like-

"What .. What are those?" Draco stared at the pair of what looked like shoes-but-not-really blankly before looking up to Harry, who was positively beaming.

"These," he held them forward, "are skates."

Draco continued staring. Harry rolled his eyes before gesturing to the frozen lake beside them.

"We're going ice-skating, Draco."

He was smiling, one corner of his lips rising above the other and Draco barely registered the words.

"Wait. Ice-skating?" Draco made a face. "I've never iced-skate-- ice-skated before!"

Harry's smile, if possible, widened. "Really? One more thing I'm better at than you."

"Oh, excuse you. I could kick your ass at it. You can't possibly be _that_ good." Another blow of wind made him shiver. "Um. On second thoughts. Maybe some other day, when we're not freezing our butts off?"

He flashed a charming smile at Harry, who frowned. "Freezing? You didn't cast Heating Charms?"

"Left wand at the dorms." At the look on Harry's face, he added with a glare, "All because _someone_ asked me to meet them down here at, what was it, nine when they themselves showed up at like, ten o'clock. Talk about tardiness."

Harry snorted. "It was seventeen past nine when I left the common room. You waited for like fifteen minutes, max. Always the overdramatic, Draco Malfoy." Before Draco could say anything, Harry waved his hand and warmth enveloped him, making him sigh.

"Always the showoff, Potty." He said in a sing-song voice before yawning. "Merlin, I could fall asleep right here."

"Nu-uh. You can sleep later." He leaned forward, a wicked grin on his face, "Because first, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Like hell you are, Potter." Another yawn. "Why waste time on kicking my ass when we could be doing much more fun things with it?" He smirked, waggling his brows at Harry who just rolled his eyes.

"Scared, Malfoy?" He asked, a knowing look in his eyes. Draco's eyes widened a fraction, mind picking up on the hint.

"You wish." He took a step forward and grabbing at one of the two pairs of skates in Harry's arms and sitting down on the snowy grass, "I'm gonna be better than you, you just see."

"Do you even know how to put them on?" Harry doubled over, laughing when Draco glared at him. He knelt over, so he was directly in front of the blonde and began to slip them on.

It took a few minutes ("That's too tight!" "I won't be able to feel my legs after this." "I've got Quidditch first thing tomorrow don't you _dare_ mess it up Pot-") and then just one more as Harry put on his own while Draco looked at his foot, both covered in black skates like Harry's own. _Are those knives ..?_

Slowly, spreading out his hands for balance, Harry got to his feet and held out a hand for Draco to hold. Draco stared at it.

"I'm gonna fall." He stated.

Harry shook his head. "No, you won't."

"Yes, I will." Draco said, "What even- Who puts knives on shoes? It's almost as if they want you to fall. And die, probably. That seems to be your plan for tonight after all."

"Draco."

"No." He crossed his arms, staring straight ahead which happend to be Harry's thighs. Hm, not a bad view.

" _Draco_." Draco stayed silent for a moment before looking up. Harry was staring down at him, brown hair tousled from the wind and intense green eyes focused only on him.

Draco sighed, making an annoyed noise before taking the outstretched palm and allowing himself to be pulled up. His feet felt uncomfortable and he almost slipped when he took one step towards the Lake. "I _told_ you."

Harry's hand found the small of his back. "You're not gonna fall." He said in a deciding tone, as if no force in the world could make Draco fall now just because _Harry said so_. "But if you did, I'll catch you."

Draco shut his eyes, wiling himself to reply something equally sweet but he's never been a man of words mostly relying on his actions to convey what he means to say. So he grabs onto Harry's bicep and takes another step towards the frozen surface saying, "Sounds a bit contradicting, doesn't it, Potter? Not letting me fall, letting me fall."

His statement ended in another not-squeak when his foot practically glided over the smooth surface and he latched onto Harry as if holding for dear life. "Oh, God, I'm gonna die."

"Oh, shush." He gently pried Draco's hands off him, and slid back, before grinning,"Now, watch."

Draco nodded dumbly and Harry paused for a second before skating a few feet away from him, before increasing his pace such that he was a blur of black zig-zagging through the white of the snow. It made worry clench at his heart _oh my god he's gonna fall_ but once it became clear he _wasn't_ going to fall, Draco's jaw dropped in surprise.

He watched as Harry circled him, craning his neck to watch him because he was pretty sure he would fall if he moved despite Harry's claims.

Harry was grinning, seemingly satisfied with himself and Draco's reaction, and came to a stop right in front of the blonde.

"Wanna dance?" He held out his hand, bowing slightly as if _actually_ asking for a dance. Despite himself, Draco slipped his hand into Harry's, snorting.

"Dance. Pfft. I'll be happy if I can get more than three feet on this." Draco's other hand was in Harry's too and he looked almost panicked when Harry began sliding back, pulling him along. "H-Potter."

"Just trust me, okay?" Quite instinctively, Draco clutched his hands tighter.

"Always." He whispered, drowned out by the wind they couldn't feel the impact of.

After about an hour of just moving around the Lake, Draco was finally able to move on his own although he didn't move very fast. Harry, on the other hand, was surprisingly good, or atleast better than the Slytherin but he didn't know complex moves.

When they collapsed on the soft grass, cheeks and nose red, he all but slumped against Harry, who let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Draco snuggled further into his side, heart swelling up when he felt Harry press a kiss to his temple. "We should head back." He heard Harry say but the fingers stroking his hair made his eyes droop. "Draco, love, eighth years or no, I doubt Headmistress McGonagall is gonna go easy on us."

"Mhm, whatever." Reluctantly, he sat up, watching as Harry stood up and dusting some snow from his pants before pulling Draco up as well.

Just as he did, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso, face pressed against the Gryffindor's chest before saying in a rush.

" _IthinkIlikeyouPotter_."

There's a pause. And then, "Draco, I speak Parseltongue not Troll."

With narrowed eyes, Draco pulled back and turned away, huffing when he caught the smile on Harry's face. "Could you repeat that?"

"Prat." He muttered, before taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut. "I really like you, P- Harry."

Maybe it's the admitting, but Draco felt nervous. They'd been with each other for only two weeks or so, after the Truth or Dare in the Eighth Year common room. What if it's too early?

Silence. And then the sharp exhale of breath before there's a hand on his cheek and warm lips pressed against his with so much urgency and desperation it knocked the breath out of his lungs.

When they broke apart, Draco just looked at him; the moonlight made Harry's face practically glow. His lips were parted and red and as he looked into those green, green eyes of his, Draco knew in a heartbeat that he'd never seen eyes more beautiful.

Then he spoke.

"I really like you too, Draco."

And Draco had never felt more whole.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that wasn't too cringey. kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> say hi on tumblr @okaypottah :) x


End file.
